


The arrival of a strange demigod (or, everyone is skeptical of the new kid in camp)

by Akio_demi_king_of_rage



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Agender Character, Anger, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Bisexuality, Crying, Demisexuality, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kissing, M/M, Other, Pain, Punishment, References to Depression, Time Skips, Trans Character, ill add more tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akio_demi_king_of_rage/pseuds/Akio_demi_king_of_rage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kindness and gentlness<br/>never had a gender,<br/>neither did empathy. </p>
<p>Rebecca Solnit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a work in progress peeps. Haven't worked out how many chapters I'll have yet but will update when on last chapter.

Carlos was used to people giving him dirty looks and calling him names whenever he walked trough town. You see, he was bisexual and also identified as agender, demisexual and aromantic.

"Hey freakazoid, where's your boyfriend or your girlfriend you spas" we're just some of the things that we're said to him.

He had also gotten beaten up a lot because of his sexuality choices. His nose had been broken twice, and his wrist was broken in three places, and one time his shoulder had popped out of it's socket after getting beat up. 

He was well used to this by this stage. But it still made him cry late at night when no one was around.

He never felt like he belonged anywhere. He didn't even know who his parents were. He didnt even know if he had any family at all. All he knew was his name, Carlos Jackson he was told at the orphanage.

One day when he was walking trough town he noticed a weird looking thing beating up a kid down the block. He ran over to help "hey ugly, pick on someone your own size" he yelled.

As he got closer he saw that this guy was in fact a monster. It looked huge and only had one eye but Carlos had no idea what was going on.

"Carlos Jackson, I've been looking for you" said the guy as he ran towards Carlos.

Suddenly all he saw next was the flash of a blade and the monster crumbling to dust in front of him.

"Come with me if you want to live" said the girl that was standing in front of him. She grabbed his hand "we don't have much time, we have to get you to camp asap cause there will be more of them coming".

"What camp. More of who. Where are you taking me. Whats going on". Shouted Carlos as he was dragged away. 

"Camp half blood, for people like us. Demigods. And more of those monsters will come if we don't hurry along" she said to him as they ran. 

 

"My names Hazel by the way, what's yours".

"Carlos Jackson" he replied.

After a long time running the reached camp halfblood. 

"Half meaning what" asked Carlos stupidly.

"Half God" she said as they crosses the border.

She brought him up to the big house to meet Chiron. "I found him in town being attacked by a cyclopse".

"Come inside Carlos so we can chat" Chiron said to him.

After they had finished talking and Carlos accepting everything, they headed off for dinner as the horn blew in the background "I'm sure you will be chosen by your godly parent at dinner, now let's go".

They got to the mess hall and Chiron went to his seat and told the Hermes cabin to let Carlos sit with them until he was chosen.

Suddenly tho whole mess hall went silent, "what's going on" asked Carlos.

Chiron pointed to above Carlos's head and he looked up at the glowing Trident, "Hail Carlos Jackson, son of the stormbringer, son of the earthshaker, hail Carlos son of Poseidon".

"Not another freak like Percy" shouted Clarisse.

Carlos flexed his hand and a spout of water drenched the girl from head to toe and she ran away. Everyone was laughing at what happened and clapping along.

Since he had been chosen, Carlos went to sit down at the Poseidon table beside Percy.

"Hi, welcome to cabin 3, I'm Percy Jackson".

"Thanks, I'm Carlos". He didn't want to say his last name just yet so he could find out more about him.


	2. The new kid (or, Percy finally gets another brother)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everyone should be free to choose and build the type of relationship that works the best for themselves and their partner(s)".
> 
> Macarena Eiras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually enjoying writing this fic. Again I thank each and everyone of you for reading this, it means a lot to me.

After dinner Percy showed Carlos to their cabin. "I know it doesn't seem like much, but it's home".

"It may be that way for you, but it's a better home than I ever had" replied Carlos 

Percy looked at him "what do you mean by that".

"I never knew my mom or anyone for that matter, I grew up on the streets after I became too old for the orphanage I was in" he said "all I knew was my name, Carlos Jackson" he had finally decided to tell Percy his last name.

"Wait, your sure your last name is Jackson" asked Percy.

Carlos nodded his head, "I thought Chiron would have told you, he seems to know exactly who I am".

"Wait, Chiron knows exactly who you are, we need to talk to him right now".

Both of them headed up to the big house to see Chiron. When they got there Percy knocked on the door and Chiron answered.

"Ah, Percy, Carlos, I was wondering when you we're coming to see me" he said when he let them inside.

"Carlos has the same last name as me Chiron, what's going on here" asked Percy.

"Its true, you are actually brothers that we're separated at birth".

"WHAT" shouted Percy and Carlos at the same time.

"Calm down, you see in those days a child of one of the big three was dangerous enough, but a second child of the same God was extremely dangerous" said Chiron "so when the two of you we're born, your father had put you in an orphanage where not even Zeus could find you Carlos".

After an hour of explaining everything, Percy and Carlos had learned that they we're twins, "can I call my mom and tell her everything" Percy asked Chiron.

Chiron handed him the phone "sure, but not too long".

"Ill see you back at the cabin" he said to his brother. Carlos headed back to the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are more than welcome, so are asks and messages on my tumblr - akio-demi-god-of-rage. I welcome all the comments and all. Again I thank all of you who read this, I appreciate each and everyone of you.


	3. Who is the red headed girl (or Carlos has a squish)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Be who you are, Be what you want, and more importantly Be happy with yourself".
> 
> Anonymus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone that read this fic, I really enjoy writing this one.

As Carlos was on the way back to cabin 3 he saw a red headed girl, "hey Grover, who's that girl over there" he asked Grover as he pointed to the red headed girl. "Oh, that Rachel Dare, our resident oracle" answered Grover. "What's an oracle" he asked. Grover looked at him "its a person that gives us prophecies for quests to go on".

Carlos headed back to the cabin. he was looking down at his feet on the way back so he didn't even notice Clarisse coming over to him. He walked straight into her. "Watch where your going freak" she yelled at him, "your gunna pay for what you did to me last night in front of everyone".

She started to fight him and just as she was about to hit him Rachel ran over and stepped in front of him and took the blow of her fist, "why did you do that you stupid girl" shouted Clarisse. Carlos got really angry cause he didn't like to see anyone getting hurt for any reason at all. He got so angry that that a stream of water came rushing from the forest and drenched Clarisse from head to toe, "don't ever do that to anyone again Clarisse, you here me, or next time it will be a lot worse than getting drenched".

He helped Rachel get up "you didn't need to do that for me, I could have stood my ground. I'm used to getting picked on". Once she was up she looked at him "it's no problem at all, I don't like anyone getting picked on in camp no matter what the reason is" she said to him "your new here, my name is Rachel Elizabeth Dare but you can just call me Rachel, and I'm the oracle here at camp". He shook her hand "hi, my name is Carlos Jackson".

They both walked back to cabin 3 together, "so you were found by Hazel and brought here, well she is from camp Jupiter so she must have gone back there. she never stays for too long" Rachel said to him as they got to the cabin.

Carlos turned to her "well this is me, it was nice meeting you, maybe we could hang out again or something". "Yeah, I'd love that, well gotta go now, see ya later Carlos"

a couple of minutes later Percy came back, "so it looks like Chiron was telling the truth, I just spoke to my mom and she confirmed it, we are twin brothers" he said as he entered the cabin. "That's cool bro" said Carlos, "I hope you don't mind having a brother that is bisexual or are you against that as well".

"I don't care about any of that, all I care about is that I have an actual blood related brother" said Percy as he hugged him, "welcome to the family brother".

"So I heard that Rachel stuck up for you when Clarisse was picking on you, what was that all about" asked Percy. "Clarisse was trying to get me back for what happened last night when I was clamed".

After what seemed like forever catching up on everything that Carlos had missed out on while he was on his own for what seemed like an eternity, he was finally happy that he had a family where he belonged.

"So, I kinda like Rachel, but I call it a squish as I'm under the ace umbrella" said Carlos to his brother. "What's the ace umbrella" asked Percy.

so after an hour of explaining to his brother about all the terms he was under the ace umbrella and what they all meant, Percy finally understood everything. "I totally support you now bro, let me know if you need anything".

They went off to do some training because the next day was capture the flag and Percy really need to get his brother ready for what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You peeps are awesome. I thank you all for taking the time to read this fic, it makes me sooooo happy. I love spending time writing this. Comment away, I look forward to hearing from you all.


	4. Training time (or incoming of the hot guy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Keep calm, just love boys and girls'
> 
> Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so cool to write. Loved every minute of writing it. Thank you to all of you who read my fic so far.

Percy ran over to the blonde girl "hey Annabeth, could you give me a hand training my brother, please" he pleaded with her.

"Oh my gods seaweed brain, why didn't you tell me that the new guy was your brother" she yelled at him.

She walked over to Carlos and shook his hand "hi, I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and your brothers girlfriend. So I'll be your trainer for the day".

"Uh, sure, no problem" he said nervously to her.

He took a coin out of his pocket, threw it up in the air which it magically turned into a half celestial bronze, half imperial gold sword.

"Where did you get that weapon from" asked a confused Percy.

"This was left with me when I was dropped at the orphanage" he replied.

"Hey Carlos, can I see that for a second" asked Annabeth. He gave her the sword "sure".

"Just as I thought" she said with a gasp, " to xífos tis moíras". "The sword of doom" translated Carlos.

Suddenly Leo came running by and ran into Carlos. "Sorry bout that dude, but coach hedge is chasing me with his baseball bat".

"C'mere kid, let me knock some sense into you for setting my flower garden on fire you like brat" said the satyr running towards them with the bat.

After Leo explained everything to him Carlos said "you can summon flames, that is so cool dude. By the way I'm Carlos Jackson the new guy, nice to meet ya".

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Leo Valdez" he replied while trying not to blush.

After all the talking they finally got around to training and it was tough.

After what seemed like forever , they finally finished up. The three of them we're exhausted.

"Hey Carlos, wait up I wanna talk to you" said Annabeth running over to him, I'll catch up with you later Percy".

"So, I saw that you we're blushing earlier when you we're talking to Rachel, and I saw it there a while ago when you we're talking to Leo" she said smiling, "are you by any chance bisexual".

"Is it that obvious, gods I feel so embarased right now. You and my brother are the only ones that know as I'm kinda scared to come out to anyone else cause I was bullied and beat up for years for it" he said with tears running down his face.

She hugged him real tight, " hey there's no need to cry, no one here is like that, I promise, besides your not the only one like that. We already have Nico and Will, our resident gay couple, those two are just adorable".

"Come on, tell me who do you like more, Rachel, or Leo." She asked him giggling. 

"To be honest, I'm not really sure yet, I'd need to get to know them first before I can decide"

"I understand that Carlos, if you need any help with anything, just ask me or Nico, OK. We are here for you, you don't have to dothis alone" she said as she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek " well I better go find Percy, he's probably bored waiting, I'll see you later Carlos, bye for now. " she said as she headed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo much thanks to all the kudos and hits. It means a lot to me. I totally love this fic. Again huge thanks to all of ye. Comments are more than welcome.


	5. A fresh start (or Carlos gets a date, kind of)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If sex without love exists, why can't people understand that love without sex exists too?"
> 
> Anonymous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sooooo much to all of you wonderful people that read this. It means a lot to me. Im just so happy right now *screams with excitement*. This chapter was kinda hard to write, but I got trough it with a bit of effort.

The next day Carlos went for a walk so that he could do some training before capture the flag later on. When he left the cabin Rachel was waiting outside, "hey Carlos, can I ask you something". "Sure, lets go for a walk and chat" he replied.

They headed off towards the forest, "so, um, I was wondering, would you like to maybe go out sometime" she asked nervously.

"Um ........ sure ........" he replied to her. "It's ok if you don't want to" Rachel said. "It's not that I don't want to, I'd love to, it's just that I haven't really gone out with anyone" replied Carlos.

"Oh, me too" she replied while blushing.

"How about we go out after capture the flag, if that's ok with you"

Rachel looked into his bright blue sparkly eyes, "sure, that's fine with me, go and do your training now, ill see you afterwards".

When Carlos got to the training area he saw Annabeth there sparring with a few of the Ares kids, he went over towards them and asked "hey Annabeth, you up for doing some sparring practice".

"Sure, come and have a go if you think your hard enough" she said jokingly.

He flipped his magical coin up in the air and out sprang his sword known as the sword of doom, "prepare to be beaten".

They sparred for at least two hours and by the end it turned out to be a draw, "well, I see I have met my match, your pretty strong Carlos, I look forward to having you and your brother on my team for capture the flag.

"Gather round campers" shouted Chiron, "its time for capture the flag". Everyone got excited.

After Chiron's speech they all headed off into the forest to get ready.

As soon as they were ready a horn sounded off in the distance to signal that it had started.

It was exciting and hard at the same time, "follow me" yelled his brother, so the ran off in search of the flag.

On the way they encountered kids of Ares, "watch out" yelled Percy as one of the kids swung his sword. Carlos ducked just in time. He hit the Ares kid with the hilt of his sword and knocked him out. "You go on ahead Carlos, and find that flag".

When he got to the stream in the middle of the forest he saw the flag on the other side. "This seems too easy" he said to himself.

"That's the way it is supposed to be" said Clarisse as she came out from behind a tree.

She ran over to him and swung her lance at him, "prepare to be beaten you freak" she shouted to him.

They clashed in battle. Suddenly everyone was gathered around them. "Come on Carlos, you can do this" shouted Annabeth and Percy at the same time.

After what seemed like a really long time of fighting, Carlos had finally beaten Clarisse, "so you thought that you could beat me, well you were wrong".

He went over and picked up the flag and everyone on his team cheered really loudly shouting out his name.

After all the hype he met Rachel waaiting outside his cabin, "you go on ahead bro, I knida got a date with a beautiful red head". "Good on you Carlos" replied his brother.

"Hey Rachel, were you waiting long" he asked her.

"Nope, just about five minutes, well done on beating Clarisse, she deserved it" said Rachel smiling at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I can't thank you all so much. This fic brings me so much happiness. Again, thank you all soooooo much for the time you put into reading this.


	6. The date (or a lot of fluff and confusion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Trying to explain how much I love you, is like trying to count the stars,  
> you can try but it's impossible'
> 
> Anonymous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will contain a good bit of fluff. I hope you all enjoy it.

Both Carlos and Rachel headed to the woods so they could be alone for their date. 

"Hey Carlos, I hope you don't mind having a picnic for our first date" she said to him.

"It's no problem at all, I actually enjoy picnics".

Rachel took his hand and he blushed "well come on kelp boy" she had said to him smiling.

"Why'd you give me that nickname".

Rachel looked into his bright blue eyes and said "well since your brother already has the nickname seaweed brain I couldn't use that one".

They got to a clearing in the woods where Rachel had set up a picnic on a blanket with fluffy pink and purple pillows on it against a tree.

"I like what you've set up here" he said to her.

"Why thank you".

Carlos sat down against a pillow and Rachel sat down lying against his chest, "This is actually my first ever date, just wanted to let you know" they both said at the same time.

Once they had finished eating they just sat there taking in all the beauty around them.

Carlos whispered in her ear "This is the nicest thing that anyone has done for me ever".

She turned around and kissed him.

"I really like you Carlos, I want you to know that".

"I really like you too Rachel", he kissed her back.

He hugged her tight and didn't want to let go "I love you bae".

They must have spent at least three hours there hugging and kissing.

"Wow, It must be late, everyone must be wondering where we are. Let's clean up and head back" Carlos said to her.

"Awww, but I'd rather stay here and cuddle with you all day long".

He looked into her eyes "I know you would, I'd love to do that as well, but we have to go back at some point" he gave her another kiss.

They cleaned up all the stuff and headed back to the cabin holding hands as they walked back.

When they got back his brother Percy was waiting for them, "hey you two, how'd it go".

"I gotta go put this stuff away, I'll come back and see you later when I'm done" she kissed him, and he hugged her tight.

"Get a room you two" shouted Clarisse.

"Leave them alone Clarisse, they are just happy that they found each other. It's not like they are doing anything wrong, don't tell me you've never been in love before" said Annabeth when she came running over to Percy.

Clarisse went red in the face and stormed off.

"So I'll see you later Carlos" Rachel asked him when they were finished kissing and hugging.

"Sure, I love you" he answered.

"I love you too" she replied as she headed off back to her cave.

"So brother, how'd it go with Rachel, by the looks of what we witnessed it went really well".

"It was amazing Percy, we had a picnic out in a clearing in the woods and just sat there for hours kissing and hugging and cuddling each other, it was heaven".

"I'm so happy for the both of you right now" said Annabeth.

"Thank you, that means a lot".

"Hey Percy I just saw your brother and Rachel in the woods making out and all" said Grover as he suddenly ran into the cabin.

"Nice to see you too Grover, and we already know all that because Carlos and Rachel are a couple now" said Annabeth and Percy at the same time.

"Awwww how cute you guy's, you make an awesome couple" said Carlos "hi Grover nice to see you".

Grover jumped when he saw Carlos "oh, hey Carlos, didn't see you there, sorry about all that, I just didn't think that Percy knew, anyways, I gotta go, see ya" he ran back out of the cabin.

"Well I'm gunna head back to Rachel now, catch you later you two" said Carlos as he went out of the cabin.

He had accidently run into Leo Valdez, "sorry Leo, I didn't see you there".

"It's ok, I didn't see you either. Your the new kid aren't ya, nice to meet ya".

They shook hands, "nice to meet you too, anyways I gotta go, see ya" he said as he walked away fast.

"Well that was awkward, why was I blushing, I hope he didn't notice, OMG I'm in love with Rachel, just forget everything and keep walking and don't look back" he said to himself as he headed up to see Rachel.

As soon as he got there Rachel was waiting inside, "oh hey Carlos, come in and sit down".

He went in and sat down beside her and she cuddled into him and they kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated. If you wanna ask me anything ask me on my tumblr, feel free to ask me anything you want, my tumblr name is akio-demi-god-of-rage. Ask away people. Thank you to each and everyone of you that take the time to read this. It means a lot to me.


	7. The new couple (or Clarisse gets embarrased again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where Clarisse finally gets a relationship but its not what you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so sorry that I haven't updated in a long time but I've been super busy over the past week or so, but I am finally able to update this fic.

The next day Carlos woke up late , "crap I'm late for sparring training with Annabeth, she's gunna make me work extra hard this time" shouted Carlos when he woke up.

He rushed to get dressed. After 2 minutes he was fully ready.

"Hey bro, don't forget breakfast" said Percy.

"I don't have time for that" he replied as he ran out of the cabin to get to training.

On his way he saw something peculiar.

He stopped in his tracks to get a better look at what he saw.

Low and behold was Clarisse and Piper in behind a bush in the forest.

They were holding hands and kissing.

"OH MY GODS" he said to himself, "I have got to tell Annabeth this".

He continued on his way to training.

When he finally got there Annabeth was waiting and she looked angry.

"Hey Annabeth, sorry I'm late, I over slept"

"Well hurry up will ya" she shouted.

He got his sword ready and they began sparring.

"Your not gunna beat me this time" said Annabeth.

"We shall see about that, I've gotten better than last time we sparred".

After they were finished sparring they decided to call it a draw. "By the way Annabeth, I saw something strange on the way here". 

He explained to her everything that he witnessed on his way to training.

"OH MY GODS Carlos, do you know what this means" she said, "we can now use that as blackmail if she try's to make fun of you again.".

They headed back towards the cabins. On the way they bumped into Rachel, "hey bae, how are you this fine morning" Carlos said to her".

"I'm good, how are you" replied Rachel.

"I'm good, you'll never guess who the new couple is".

He was about to tell Rachel everything when Clarisse walked over to them.

"Hey Kelp head, you still going out with this loser" said Clarisse when she came over to them.

"Why don't you be quiet Clarisse, or should I call you Piper" he said as he winked.

"What are you on about" she demanded.

"You know very well what I'm on about, the thing I witnessed this morning on the way to training. The thing in the bushes in the forest" he said as he smiled.

"Tell anyone and your DEAD MEAT" yelled Clarisse.

"I won't say anything so long as you leave me and Rachel alone from now on" said Carlos.

"FINE" she shouted and stormed away with a red face.

"OH MY GODS Carlow, what did you say to make Clarisse embarrassed and storm off like that" said his brother when he came rushing over to them.

"I didn't say much bro".

They headed back to the cabin's so they could rest up before archery training.

"Awww it's archery next, I suck at that" said Percy.

Carlos looked at him "it's alright brother, I'll help you as I'm good at archery".

After an hour of archery training they were wrecked "at this stage I'll never be an archer" said Percy.

"Hey man, it's alright, your better at swordsmanship anyways" said Grover as they headed back to their cabin to rest up before dinner.

"Hey Carlos, there's a man down at the lake looking for you and Percy" said Will Solace as he came running over to them.

So the two of them headed down to the lake to see who it was.

Once they got down there they saw a man in khaki shorts and t-shirt, "well if it isn't my kids, good to see you again Percy, hope your keeping good".

"Dad" said Carlos when they went over to the man "is that you".

"Of course its me son, who else would it be".

After a long discussion between them Poseidon turned to Carlos and said "I'm sorry you went trough a tough time before you came to camp, and I'm sorry I didn't claim you sooner, but I was really busy. I hope you can forgive me".

"Fine" replied Carlos with a sigh, "what brings you here tho".

"Well I wanted to see how you are settling in and all, and I also wanted to tell the two of you that there are more of my children on the way here over the next few days. So I want ye to look after them".

On their way back they saw Clarisse and Piper again holding hands , "I'll fill you in on it later brother, right now I'm hungry so let's go get ready for dinner".

After getting ready they headed off for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that I will try and update new chapters whenever I can, and whenever I am not busy. Thank you to all of you that have the patience to wait for my updates.


	8. The mystery about Clarisse (or Clarisse is finally outed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarisse finally gets embarrased in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy reading this as much as i enjoy writing it.

The next day both Percy and Carlos woke up early in the morning so they could do some swimming before the day started.

"So Carlos, what's the story with Clarisse and Piper".

"Well Percy, yesterday on the way to training i caught the two of them in the woods making out and all, i think that they are going out".

When they got down to the water they both got ready for a swim and Percy noticed the scars on his brother's arms but didn't dare say anything to him.

After their swim they went back to the cabin and got ready for breakfast.

On they way they met Rachel waiting for them, "hey guy's, how are you. Hey Carlos, wanna walk with me".

"Sure, Ill meet you in a few mins Percy" he said.

Percy went off ahead "ok, Ill see you there".

On their way Carlos and Rachel met Piper and they struck up a conversation.

After talking they all went to have breakfast, "hey bro, so I have news to tell you and Annabeth later about whats going on between Clarisse and Piper".

"Really, well then the three of us will walk to battle traing afterwards and we can talk about it".

Once everyone was finished breakfast they all went to whatever class they had first.

Carlos ran over to Percy and Annabeth and was explaining everything to them when suddenly Clarisse ran out infront of them.

"Alright jerks, listen up, all of you have to pay for embarrasing me the other day so be prepared".

Carlos looked at her "oh do we now PIPER, do we have to pay. What u gunna do, are you gunna send your GIRLFRIEND after us. Well I have something to tell you, if you try anything everyone is going to know that you and Piper have been up to for the last few days".

Percy joined in the conversation "yeah, we know everythin ye have been doing, ao unless you want the whole camp to know i suggest you turn around and leave us alone please".

Clarisse's face went as red as a tomato and she ran off back into the woods to be alone.

After all that went on they headed off to training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to come up with an idea for this chapter but I finally came up with onr. Hope you all enjoy it. Thank you to all of you for your patience in waiting.


	9. Carlos goes for a walk trough the woods (or Clarisse is found crying in the woods)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Happiness is a journey not a destination"
> 
> Ben Sweetland

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I have been on Hiatus for a long long time, its just that I was on holidays and stuff going on at home and all etc:. But I am back now and I promise that this time I will try and update as often as I can. The reason I couldn't update while I was on holidays in Greece is because I came down with major writers block, but that isn't going to stop me from updating this fanfiction whenever I can. This will only be a short chapter as I don't really have many ideas for this one at all and I still have a touch of writers block.

The next day Carlos decided to go for a run trough the woods as part of his daily exercise before classes. While he was running trough the woods he had heard someone crying.

Carlos decided to go and see who it was that was crying in the woods.

When he got closer to the person he saw that it was none other than Clarisse.

He decided to go up to her and see what was wrong with her and also to see if he could help in any way, even tough he didn't like her that much.

"Hey Clarisse why are you crying out here in the woods" he asked her as he sat down beside her.

"What do you want freak" she yelled at him while crying.

"I'm only here to see what is wrong with you".

"You wanna know whats wrong with me. well what ye said to me yesterday made me depressed so I came out here to be alone".

He noticed fresh cuts on her wrist, "Hey you don't need to be cutting yourself if your depressed, talk to me".

"Why would I talk to you for, you would only tell your brother and everyone about this".

"I wouldn't do that at all because I also have scars from depression that no one at all knows about, not even my brother Percy knows or even Rachel" he replied.  
So go on, talk to me about anything you want and I promise I wont say a word to anyone"

"Fine" she said while trying to stop crying. I don't know what is wrong with me because I thought I liked boys but I like Piper, and now I'm feeling like I'm a disgrace to my dad so that's why I had started to cut myself so I could just get rid of the pain of feeling like this".

"I see" said Carlos, "well for starters that only helps for a little while to get rid of pain, but all of those feelings come rushing back later on, so it doesn't help at all when somebody cuts themselves".

"Then what am I supposed to do" she asked him.

"Well for starters anytime you feel like this just come and find me to talk to me about anything day or night I don't mind at all" he told her, "and if your dad does give out to you and makes you really depressed come find me and Rachel and we will go for a walk and talk if you want".

"Thank you Carlos, that helped me a bit and ya I will do that anymore" she said to him. 

"By the way I'm terribly sorry for anything I ever done to you to upset you and all, but don't tell anyone about this at all cause if you do I'll just deny it and I'll probably kill you".

"That's grand, I wont tell a soul living or dead at all I swear on the river styx" he said to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I am truly sorry for being on Hiatus. If you want to ask me about it or about the holidays or give me any ideas of things you would like to see in this fic or give out to me just drop me a message on my tumblr akio-demi-god-of-rage, feel free to follow me or give me ideas as to what you would like to see in this fic in the future. Thank you to every one of you that reads this fic and comments on it or leaves a kudos, it means a lot to me. I'm leaving this fic for a while till I can get more ideas. I'll come back to it when I can.


	10. A discovery is made (or Carlos has fangs)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The campers at camp half blood are a bit sceptical of Carlos because it was recently discovered that he had fangs like a vampire, but how could he be a vampire if he was born as a Demigod. It makes no sense unless he was born as a Demigod vampire hybrid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all have enjoyed reading this fic as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I have decided to come back to it to hopefully pick up where I left off. I've decided to add a little more to the storyline to make it more interesting. I hope you all enjoy the extra bit I have added. BTW if anyone is curious about my OC Carlos and wants to draw him, he wears black skinny jeans and black converse with a fantastic beasts and where to find them t shirt with a black suit waistcoat over it and he wears a navy denim jacket that is white and fluffy on the inside, he has black hair with blue highlights in his fringe and wears his glasses and a fedora, he has vampire fangs which make things unique about him as he is a Demigod Vampire hybrid. And he always wears his scarf. TIA to anyone that draws my OC. I might have another OC in future chapters depending on how things go and depending if I can think of one or not.

The next morning Carlos woke up with a sharp pain in his gums. He went over to the mirror to see what was wrong. As soon as he looked in the mirror he saw the problem straight away, he had vampire fangs. But this couldn't be possible as he was a Demigod, how would he even have vampire fangs, it doesn't make any sense. He doesn't think that he got bitten by a vampire at any stage in his life, or maybe he did and cant remember. "Yo Carlos, what's up bro, you ok" asked his brother Percy when he woke up. "Should I tell my brother or not" he thought to himself. "I'm ok bro, just have a small headache, no need to worry" he replied.

Carlos went and got ready for breakfast. "Hey there Mr. hottie, how are you this morning" said his girlfriend Rachel as soon as he left his cabin. "Hey there, I'm ok, I actually need to talk to you about something, in private" he said to her.

As soon as they got to Rachel's cave they sat down on the couch so that they could talk about the thing that was troubling Carlos. "When I woke up this morning my gums were hurting me so I went over to look in the mirror to see what was wrong. And I saw that I had Vampire fangs." he said as he showed his fangs to his girlfriend. " Wow, that is a new one for me, but the question is do you feel any way like a vampire at all. Like do you have the urge to drink blood" she asked him. " No, I do not have the urge to drink blood at all and I feel no way whatsoever like a vampire. I just wanna know why I have these fangs." " Maybe we should go talk to Chiron and see what he says" said Rachel.

As soon as they got to the big house they saw that Chiron was waiting there for them. " I've been expecting you Mr. Jackson. I know you must have a lot of questions regarding your fangs and I shall answer them to the best of my knowledge." he said to them as they entered into the big house so that they could chat in private.

Rachel and Carlos sat down on the couch and waited for Chiron to explain what was going on. " As far as I know, to the best of my knowledge, your father , Poseidon, fell in love with a mortal woman, but she was no ordinary mortal. She was in fact a half vampire half mortal. But he didn't care about that at all as he was so in love with her that they made their relationship work and as a result you were born. But you wouldn't have received your vampire half until you were 21 years old, so that is why you are only experiencing them now." Chiron had explained to him.

As they left they bumped into Percy and Annabeth. "Where are you two going in a hurry" asked Annabeth. "Well there is something I have to tell the two of you that I just learned from Chiron" said Carlos to the two of them. They headed back to cabin three so that they could chat. Carlos made coffee for everyone. " What I have to tell you is probably going to be a shock to you" he warned them before he told them anything. " I recently learned that I am a Demigod Vampire hybrid. My dad, Poseidon, fell in love with a human vampire hybrid and didn't care." he told them. " So is that why you were looking at your teeth in the mirror this morning" asked his brother. " Yes it was, my gums were in a lot of pain this morning so I went to the mirror to see what was wrong, and I saw that I had fangs. I was too scared to tell you what was wrong so that is why I lied to you and said that I was ok." replied Carlos. " How are we going to tell the rest of camp" asked Annabeth. " Don't worry about that. Chiron said that he would announce it at dinner" answered Rachel. After all of them had finished talking it was nearly time for dinner. " Wow, we have been talking for a very long time" said Percy and Carlos at the same time. " Maybe we should all get ready for dinner, and you should get ready for Chiron's announcement Carlos" said Annabeth. So they all went to get ready for dinner and for the announcement that Chiron was going to give. As soon as everyone was sitting down Chiron stood up and said " Campers, I have an announcement to make, but before I do, Carlos could you come up here beside me". Carlos left his seat and went up to stand beside Chiron. " Today marks a very special occasion for camp, because we have just discovered the very first Demigod hybrid in camp." announced Chiron. Everyone looked confused. " Don't worry at all as Carlos here is no different from when he first arrived in camp and there is no need to be afraid of him at all" added Chiron. After the announcement Carlos sat back down and had his dinner and dessert. When everyone was finished they all headed back to their cabin's so that they could sleep and be refreshed for the next day ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so so much to each and every one of you that has taken the time to read my fic. thank you all for taking time out of your day to read this. Thanks to all who have either commented, liked, read, or shared this fic. I hope to be able to continue on the storyline whenever I get the chance.


	11. The demigod hybrid | Carlios is actually a god??????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clariss decides to question Carlos with brute force.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haii. I know ive been away for a while , and im just coming back now,. There are so so so many reasons why i was away that i cant really get into detail about, but im back and i dont plan on leaving anytime soon.

On the way back to their cabin, Carlos and Percy were stopped by Clarisse and some of the other Ares kids. "So, your some sort of hybrid freak now" said Clarisse "so, what the hell are you".

"Thats none of your business" shouted Percy "you just leave them alone".

"Looks like im gunna have to beat it out of you" shouted Clarisse. They all started fighting. Eventually they knocked out Percy.

"Well, now that Prissy is out of the way, we can get down to business" Clarisse said to Carlos.

"Ok, you wanted to know, well im part vampire, but thats not they only type of hybrid i am" said Carlos, "you see, ive never told anyone about this next part you are going to witness"

"I dont know what the hell your on about freak, but theres more of us than there is of you" said Clarisse.

"Ya, but heres the difference between all of you and me, im not a demigot hybrid, im actually a god" replied Carlos " and im not just any god, im way older than anything in the universe""

"What the hell you on ......." Clarisse was about to say when suddenly everything went pure black as if they were in nothingness. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" screamed a terrified Clarisse.

"Im just revealing a little of my true power to you, isnt that what you wanted" said Carlos.

"Behold, my true power" said Carlos as they sent out a wave of dark energy that knocked out all of the Ares kids.

Suddenly Chiron came racing over to see what was going on. "Your better than this Carlos, dont let the darkness take over" he said.

"But i am and always have been the darkness" replied Carlos, "in fact, i existed before everything else did".

"What are you on about Carlos" asked Chiron.

"My name isnt Carlos, thats just the name i go by on earth, you will all address me with my actual name" they replied.

"And what is your actual name" asked Chiron.

"I am Chaos, and today marks the day of a new era amongst the Olympians and their offspring" replied Chaos.

"Gods help us all" Chiron mumbled to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats all i have so far for this chapter. cheers for reading this chap, sorry its short. hope you enjoyed it.


	12. The truth comes out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to reveal a bit about carlos in this chapter. hope you all enjoy it.

After a while everyone in camp half blood had heard the news that Carlos was actually Chaos Incarnate. "But I thought that you were a son of Poseidon" shouted Percy. "Ya" exclaimed Annabeth, "you were claimed the other night, weren't you"

"That's what I wanted you all to think" said Carlos, "Im very old and powerful, Ive been casting the same spell for the last eon, and it can fool even the strongest of the gods and goddesses".

Suddenly Dionysus appeared next to Chiron, "Carlos Jackson, or whatever your going by these days, you are hereby requested for an audience in front of all the gods and goddesses on Olympus". As soon as Dionysus had finished talking Percy and Carlos had vanished along with Chiron, Annabeth, Grover, and Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

They appeared in Olympus in no time at all and all the gods and goddesses were already waiting for them. Zeus turned to Carlos "well now, I think we should call you by your actual name that you went by when you first appeared on earth, and I think that you should take on your true human form and stop using that form, wouldn't you think so, Lexi" he had said.

After a quick spell Carlos had disappeared and Lexi had appeared in front of everyone. "How did you know about me" she had said to them. "Hold on a minute" said Annabeth and Percy at the same time, "you were telling the truth about being Chaos" said Annabeth.

Suddenly Lexi piped up" will you all just stop talking at once and listen for a moment". Everyone stopped talking ad listened to what Lexi had to say. "Really, well we shall see about that" said Athena after Lexi had finished talking. "Hestia, would you be so kind as to look into Lexi's past over the last thousand years and see what she has been up to".

After an hour worth of footage everyone was awestruck at how nice Chaos was everywhere that she had went over the last thousand years. "Well it looks like we have been mistaken about you" said Apollo, "I think I feel a haiku coming up. "Not now brother" said Artemis as she stood up, "while it seems we have been wrong about you, we shall be keeping a close eye on you as long as you are around". Zeus stood up, "Henceforth you are to train at camp half blood and at new Rome for as long as we see fit" he said to Lexi.

As soon as they had finished on Olympus Lexi had returned everyone back to camp. "I think I'm going to..." she was about to say go build a cabin of her own when Clarisse interrupted her. "Who's this weirdo and wheres the freak gone, has he run away" she said. Suddenly out of nowhere Clarisse got drenched from head to toe in water and then she got knocked unconscious by an invisible force. "We will reveal everything to all the cabin leaders later on, but for now we have a lot of work to do, and will someone please take Clarisse to the medical bay" said Chiron, "I need to talk to you Lexi" said Rachel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I have so far for this chapter. I hope to get back to it soon.


	13. Revelation time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter all the camp leaders are gathered in the big house with Chiron and Dionysus to discuss Lexi's punishment. btw there is language in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see bottom for notes

All that could be heard coming from the big house was a lot of chatter, "but I thought that Chaos was destroyed long ago" shouted Clarisse, "How could that person over there, whatever he/she/it may be called" she said pointing to Lexi. "If you want to get knocked the spark out right now I will be more than happy to oblige" said Lexi, "if not then KYFCTY". "What the hell does that mean freak" shouted Clarisse across the table from Lexi, "speak English will you, and Im up for a fight if your game". "It means keep your fucking comments to yourself luv, and Im game 24/7/365 to knock you the spark out" said Lexi. "Enough of this" shouted Dionysus " or you will all be in trouble". everyone went silent. "That's better, lets get down to business shall we" said Chiron.

"So you have all probably heard by now that Lexi is actually Chaos Incarnate" started Chiron, " well we have got back from Mount Olympus with news as to what is to happen about this situation we find ourselves with". Everyone turned to face Lexi, "I'm to stay here at camp and train with all of you to learn to be a hero for all of us, as per Zeus' orders" said Lexi. "But that's not fair" shouted Clarisse" if we let this freak into camp to train with us then whose gunna want to join next". 

"That's enough Clarisse" said a booming voice from outside the door. "Whoever is out there I suggest that you come in" said Chiron. In walked Ares, "don't you know anything fool, Chaos is stronger than anything you have ever faced and have yet to face. He, pardon me Lexi, she has the power to wipe out an entire city with a wave of her hand" said Ares , "I wouldn't test her if I was you".

After everyone was finished Lexi and her friends went to start building her very own cabin. "Well, your going to need someone who is good at building things" said Leo as he walked over to them, "I can build you the best cabin ever with the best security system on the planet" Lexi looked at him "all right so, you've got the job, and we will all help you with it". "Can I talk to you for a bit Lexi" asked Rachel. "Of course luv" replied Lexi, "see you all in a bit".

"Whats up" asked Lexi. "Well, since everything is out in the open now, I feel like I should talk to you about something, and this is hard to talk about" said Rachel with tears in her eyes. "Hey there, don't cry now, you can tell me anything at all, im here for you, nothing will happen with me around" said Lexi. Rachel sniffled, "thank you, um, I think Im a lesbian as I love girls more nthan I do guys". "That's nothing to be ashamed of love, I love girls more than I do guys aswell, and im in a relationship with the cutest, smartest, bravest girl I know, and that's you" said Lexi, "I love you with all my heart and soul and will never let anything happen to you". "I love you too" said Rachel while she leaned in to Lexi and kissed her passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if by any chance this chapter is short then I will finish it another day. the reason I couldn't finish is cause I only get an hour on the computer in the library and have only 5 minutes left so I will finish this tomorrow. bye for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this fic. Ill try to upload a new chapter whenever I can or as the ideas come to me. Feel free to comment or drop an ask on my tumblr. akiodemi.tumblr. thanks so much for reading. Let me know what you all think. Feel free to give opinions on what you'd like to see in it.


End file.
